


Сегодня идеальная ночь, чтобы одеться как хипстеры и посмеяться над бывшими

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Country Music, Donghae is a cheerleader, F/F, Yesung is a Taylor Swift (more like Kelly Clarkson though)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: гендерсвитч и кантри: история любви





	Сегодня идеальная ночь, чтобы одеться как хипстеры и посмеяться над бывшими

_"Слышу часы, шесть утра. Так далека от места, где была..."_  
Не открывая глаз, Йесон постаралась найти телефон под одеялом, пока Джуел напевала свою печальную кантри-историю. Наконец-то телефон был найден под подушкой и Йесон смогла выключить будильник. Мир наполнился тишиной и спокойствием. Йесон снова прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
\- Йесон! - закричала мама с кухни, - вставай! Школу проспишь.  
Застонав, Йесон вылезла из-под одеяла и впервые посмотрела на мобильный телефон.  
\- Черт!  
Схватив полотенце, Йесон поплелась в душ, потому что даже перспектива опоздать в школу не могла расшевелить ее утром. После безуспешной попытки утопиться в душе, или поспать в душе, или сделать и то и другое одновременно, Йесон пришлось признать, что все бесполезно. Она вылезла из душа, высушила волосы, надела джинсы и футболку, снова посмотрела на часы и, чувствуя себя готовой на первую эмоцию за день, почувствовала ужас.  
Она спустилась вниз, обняла кофейник и сделала первый глоток кофе за день.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказала мама. - Тебе еще не пришел ответ из Гарварда?  
Йесон покачала головой. Младший брат Йесон Чонджин замер напротив нее, хорошо зная, что сейчас начнется торнадо.  
\- Бокён, - сказал папа спокойно, - я уверен, что Йесон сообщит нам, как только получит письма.  
\- Я уверена, - сказала мама, повышая голос, - что, будь ее воля, она бы не подавала документы вовсе, а смоталась бы в Нашвилл на следующий день после выпускного и обивала бы пороги всех звукозаписывающих компаний в городе.  
Йесон, которая всерьез продолжала рассматривать этот вариант как основной, с облегчением услышала гудок за окном. Она схватила тост с сыром и буквально вывалилась из дома. Она слышала, как за спиной папа что-то ответил маме, все еще тихо, потому что папа никогда не повышал тона, но с нотками напряжения в голосе, и Йесон почувствовала, как неприятно все сжалось внутри. Она ненавидела, когда ее родители ругались из-за нее, и с ее непроходящим увлечением (хотя можно ли назвать это увлечением, если Йесон с восьми лет знала, чем она хочет заниматься в жизни, и старательно шла к этой мечте, насколько могла) кантри музыкой эти споры случались все чаще и чаще, и теперь, в конце старшей школы, они происходили практически каждый день.  
\- Йесон! - закричала Донхэ, высунувшись из окна ярко-синего джипа, доставшегося ей от старшего брата, когда тот уехал учиться в Нью-Йорк, - шевелись скорее!

Машина Донхэ пахла как Донхэ. Глубоко вздохнув, Йесон прикрыла глаза.  
\- Эй, не спать! - сказала Донхэ, явно улыбаясь, и Йесон послушно открыла глаза.  
\- Сделала маникюр? - спросила она, приглядевшись к рукам Донхэ, и та просияла, тут же поворачиваясь и подсовывая свою руку прямо под нос Йесон:  
\- Да, смотри, тон в тон к моей помаде!  
\- Смотри на дорогу! - воскликнула Йесон, отшатнувшись.  
Донхэ засмеялась, но вернула свое внимание на дорогу.  
\- Идиотка, - буркнула Йесон, и Донхэ, не глядя, ткнула ее в бок.  
Они все еще перепихивались, когда добрались до Кибома, ждавшего их у входа в школу.

Йесон сидела с Кибомом на всех общих занятиях с самого первого урока в младшей школе, когда их рассадили по алфавиту: еще до кантри, до того, как Донхэ решила, что слишком серьезный для пяти лет мальчик и слишком странная для любого возраста девочка идеально подходят для того, чтобы быть ее друзьями. К старшей школе Донхэ обзавелась еще десятком подружек, меняя парней так же часто, как лаки для ногтей, стала капитаном группы поддержки и была основным кандидатом на звание королевы выпускного бала; Кибом все еще оставался слишком серьезным, а Йесон становилась все чудесатее и чудесатее, но они все еще оставались лучшими друзьями к удивлению всех, кто знал Донхэ не слишком хорошо. Кибом любил притворно вздыхать о том, что Донхэ была послана им с Йесон в наказание за заваленный тест по математике в первом классе.  
\- Эй, - едва слышно сказал Кибом, пока учитель экономики рисовал графики спроса и предложения на доске. - Тебе еще не пришли ответы из колледжей?  
Йесон всегда удивлялась этой его секретной привычке болтать все уроки напролет так, что никто никогда не замечал, и при этом оставаться лучшим учеником класса.  
\- Пришло, из Музыкального Беркли, - прошептала Йесон, и учитель тут же зыркнул в ее сторону.  
\- Но ты все еще не собираешься туда?  
Опасаясь получить замечание, Йесон покачала головой.  
Они помолчали некоторое время, переписывая с доски в тетради.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере у тебя есть запасной вариант, - сказал Кибом и тихонько пихнул Йесон локтем в бок.  
Йесон улыбнулась и перерисовала график с доски, а потом тихонько пихнула Кибома в ответ.

Во время смен, которые Йесон работала в кафе своих родителей "Гензель и Гретель", выпадало примерно полчаса практически совсем свободные от посетителей между горячими часами обеда и ужина. Воспользовавшись отсутствием покупателей у стойки, Йесон собрала чашки и блюдца с только что освободившегося столика и смахнула крошки к себе на поднос с грязной посудой. Сгрузив их на кухне рядом с мойкой, Йесон вернулась к кассе и снова уткнулась в учебник по математике. По радио Сара Барелис пела мотивирующую песню о нью-йоркском кладбище, и Йесон тихонько напевала под нос прилипчивый поп-мотив, пытаясь разобраться с неубывающими последовательностями, когда входная дверь открылась. Йесон подняла голову, приветствуя посетителей, и ненатуральная улыбка застыла на ее лице. Донхэ улыбнулась в ответ, и парень, с которым она встречалась в этом месяце - капитан школьной сборной по футболу, Майк спросил ее о чем-то, и она засмеялась.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - сказала Йесон, когда они подошли к кассе.  
\- Пожалуйста, американо с корицей и медовый латте, - сказала Донхэ, улыбаясь Йесон.  
\- Здесь или с собой? Что-нибудь из десертов? - предложила Йесон, запуская кофемашину.  
Донхэ выбрала ореховый маффин с собой, Майк заплатил за заказ, Йесон постаралась побыстрее приготовить кофе, игнорируя то, как Майк фактически лапал Донхэ за грудь в общественном месте. Не переставая смеяться, они наконец-то вышли из кафе, и Йесон устало опустила голову на стойку. Песня про кладбище сменилась песней про велосипеды в Пекине. Йесон отложила учебник в сторону и начала выкладывать новую порцию выпечки на витрину.  
Через пятнадцать минут пришел Чонджин и сменил Йесон за стойкой. Аня, русская студентка по обмену, заняла место Йесон за кассой, и Йесон заварила себе чаю с собой.

\- Как тебе это платье? - спросила Донхэ, поднимая журнал для Йесон. Йесон подняла глаза на подругу, развалившуюся на ее кровати.  
\- Нормально, - сказала она, снова отпуская глаза на гитару.  
\- Мне не надо нормально, - буркнула Донхэ, возвращаясь к журналу. - Мне надо потрясающее платье, если я хочу стать королевой бала.  
Йесон проигнорировала ее, сосредоточившись полностью на музыке.  
\- Подожди, - сказала Донхэ, внезапно резко садясь на кровати и откладывая журнал в сторону. - А в чем идешь ты?  
\- Не думала еще, - сказала Йесон, пожав плечами. - Не уверена, что я в принципе пойду.  
\- Йесон, ты не можешь, - взвыла Донхэ, и внизу на кухне что-то рухнуло, и мама выругалась. - Мы пойдем на выпускной вместе, я с Майком и ты с кем-нибудь, и мы проведем отличное время вместе! Мы будем самыми красивыми, самыми-самыми!  
\- Как прошло твое свидание? - спросила Йесон, умело переводя одну неприятную тему на другую.  
\- Нормально, - пожала плечами Донхэ. - Мы сходили в кино. Последние ряды, места для поцелуев, сама знаешь, - и Донхэ скривила лицо в изображении поцелуя.  
Йесон не смогла удержаться от смеха.  
\- По крайней мере он не жадный, - заметила она, падая рядом с Донхэ на кровать. - Оставил мне гору чаевых.  
\- Я рада, что мы получили твое одобрение, - прижала руки к сердцу и с самым серьезным видом произнесла Донхэ.  
\- Родители снова ругались сегодня, - сказала Йесон тихо.  
Донхэ положила голову ей на плечо.  
\- Вот блин, - сказала она.  
\- Ага.  
Рука Донхэ скользнула вниз по кровати, нащупала руку Йесон и крепко сжала.  
В такие моменты Йесон хотелось остановить время.

На математике к Йесон подсел новый парень.  
\- Эй, - на середине урока повернулся он к ней, - Ты же Йесон, верно?  
Йесон кивнула, не отрываясь от доски: вся эта ерунда с бесконечными суммами сводила ее с ума.  
\- Ты же поешь кантри, верно? - сказал парень, не отставая. - Я тебя сразу узнал, я подписан на твой канал на ютубе.  
Йесон пригляделась к новенькому повнимательнее:  
\- Кюхен и бриллианты? - неуверенно спросила она.  
\- Лучшие друзья девушек, - широко улыбнулся Кюхен.  
Телефон Йесон завибрировал в кармане. Аккуратно, чтобы не попасть на глаза преподавателю, Йесон проверила сообщения.

От: Донхэ  
Амбер пишет, что очень симпатичный новенький проболтал с тобой всю математику~ так держать! :3

Йесон повернулась к Амбер, и девочка поймала ее взгляд и показала большой палец.  
Телефон снова завибрировал.

От: Донхэ  
Мы все же сможем пойти на выпускной двумя парами! Нам надо срочно купить платья!

И тут же следующая:

От: Донхэ  
Спроси его, какого цвета у него будет рубашка, нам надо подобрать цветовую гамму.

\- Твой кантри кавер на Леди Гагу был совершенно офигенный, - сказал Кюхен, игнорируя перешептывание девчонок в классе.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Йесон, чувствуя себя очень неловко.  
\- Не хочешь порепетировать с нашей группой?  
Телефон Йесон снова завибрировал, и еще раз почти сразу же.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она.

Посреди написания эссе о влиянии развития интернета на издательский бизнес, Йесон выдвинула правый ящик своего стола и из-под письма о зачислении на первый курс в Беркли достала еще один конверт. Йесон подержала его на ладони, не распаковывая, и убрала обратно.

Кюхен и его группа под названием "Стрёмные Сёстры" репетировали в гараже Макса - ударника группы.  
\- Это вон тот придурок, - сказал Кюхен.  
Макс улыбнулся, и Йесон поежилась.  
\- Это Мин, - представил Кюхен невысокую девушку и продолжил, снова кивая на Макса. - Они наша математическая шутка сами по себе: максимум роста, минимум роста и так далее. Джессика басист, Генри играет на скрипке, я на гитаре.  
Джессика пожала Йесон руку, и Генри кивнул ей из угла, где возился с клавишами Мин:  
\- Привет!  
Йесон расчехлила свою гитару и впервые за долгое время просто от души попела и поиграла на гитаре, не задумываясь о будущем или Донхэ.

\- Нет, Йесон, это совершенно не подходит для выпускного, - сказала Донхэ, когда Йесон вышла из примерочной.  
\- Я все еще не собираюсь идти на выпускной, - сказала Йесон, изучая себя в зеркале.  
\- О, Йесон, он еще позовет тебя, не волнуйся.  
\- Кто? - недоуменно спросила Йесон, отрываясь от своего отражения.  
\- Кюхён, кто еще, - отозвалась Донхэ через весь магазин.  
Йесон, уже скрывшаяся в примерочной, высунула голову:  
\- Сколько можно говорить, что мы только друзья?  
Она проигнорировала громкий звук поцелуя, выданный Донхэ.  
Иногда Йесон не понимала, неужели она настолько плохо написала ту контрольную по математике в первом классе.

По вторникам Хичоль не продавал в своем баре алкоголь, предоставлял место для выступления молодым группам и пускал школьников старшей школы на вечеринку посреди недели. Постоянно ходили слухи, что каждая вечеринка будет последней, потому что это все нарушало десяток федеральных законов, но каждый раз на следующей неделе новая вечеринка сменяла предыдущую. Йесон слышала, что у Хичоля полно знакомых в полиции.  
Йесон была впервые на вечеринке, и новое платье, которое так хорошо сидело на ней в магазине, сейчас, казалось, лишь подчеркивало все ее недостатки.  
На середине выступления "Стрёмных Сестёр" толпа вынесла Йесон прямо на целующихся Донхэ и Майка. Майк заметил Йесон первой.  
\- Разве это не твоя подруга? - спросил он у Донхэ, и Донхэ просияла:  
\- Йесон! Что ты тут делаешь? Почему ты не сказала мне, что идешь на вечеринку!  
Йесон попятилась обратно в толпу, и тут Кюхён закончил песню.  
\- Как настроение? - спросил он, и толпа заревела в ответ.  
Джессика засмеялась в микрофон. Йесон начала продвигаться к сцене.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал Кюхён.  
За сценой Йесон расчехляла свою гитару. Она вышла на сцену, сразу же начиная первые аккорды "Поддельного паспорта" Биг энд Рич, и "Стрёмные Сёстры" тут же подхватили мелодию. К концу песни им подпевал и хлопал в проигрыши весь зал, и Йесон не смогла удержаться от смеха. Представляя ее, Кюхён обнял ее за плечи, и она чуть не ударила его гитарой, пытаясь обнять его в ответ. А потом, когда Йесон пела "Я пришла на вечеринку", и весь зал подпевал, она подумала, что нет более приятного чувства в жизни. Йесон еще не успела даже отдышаться и уйти с центра сцены, как Кюхён пустился в самую странную версию песни Кеши про парней и ботинки.

После выступления они собрались все в том же гараже Макса, Кюхён достал пакеты с вином и пиво, Джессика нашла твистер, и Йесон никогда в жизни так не смеялась.  
Когда она пришла домой, очень пьяная и впервые за долгое время очень счастливая, Йесон достала конверт из правого ящика ее стола, зашла на сайт "Голоса", внесла указанные имя пользователя и пароль и подтвердила свое участие в "слепых просмотрах".

Йесон села в машину Донхэ и, сделав глубокий вдох, сказала:  
\- Я должна тебе кое-в-чем признаться.  
Донхэ чуть не врезалась в столб.  
Йесон заверещала, Донхэ ударила по тормозам.  
\- Господи! - воскликнула она, поворачиваясь к Йесон. - Сейчас?  
\- Да? - неуверенно сказала Йесон, не понимая, что происходит.  
Донхэ уставилась на нее, словно пытаясь что-то понять.  
\- Окей, вываливай, сейчас так сейчас!  
\- Я буду участвовать в "Голосе" в этом году, - сказала Йесон.  
Донхэ несколько раз моргнула.  
\- Что?  
\- Я прошла предварительные прослушивания, меня позвали на слепые просмотры, и я решила идти.  
В этот раз заверещала Донхэ. 

Вечером, пока Чонджин и папа заканчивали день в "Гензель и Гретель", Йесон с мамой смотрели телевизор.  
\- Как твои дела в школе? - спросила мама.  
\- Нормально, - сказала Йесон, не отрываясь от сериала. - А что?  
\- Я слышала, у тебя появился парень, - сказала мама, и Йесон в ужасе посмотрела на маму:  
\- Мам! Нет! Я уже устала Донхэ объяснять, что мы просто друзья, еще и ты.  
\- Я как раз из-за Донхэ и спрашиваю, - сказала мама, обнимая упирающуюся Йесон. - Я очень удивилась, что у тебя появился парень, потому что мы всегда считали, что тебе нравится Донхэ.  
Йесон невидяще уставилась на экран.  
\- Вы знали? - тихо спросила она.  
Мама фыркнула:  
\- У тебя все всегда на лице написано.  
Йесон не верила своим ушам. Мама продолжала:  
\- Мы поэтому и переживаем за тебя в кантри: это консервативное сообщество со своими консервативными ценностями, и мы уезжали из Кореи не для того, чтобы снова загоняться в большие рамки, чем необходимо. Ты не хочешь попробовать себя в поп музыке? Там с этим как-то проще. Или, как это, фольк-рок? Я слушала, звучит интересно, не менее интересно, чем кантри, - заверила мама Йесон, и Йесон рассмеялась от абсурдности ситуации.  
Она обняла маму покрепче и очень старалась не расплакаться.

\- Привет всем, - сказал Кюхён в камеру. - Я Кюхён, мой канал "Кюхён и бриллианты".  
\- А я Йесон, мой канал "Йесон", - представилась Йесон.  
\- Никаких бриллиантов? - спросил Кюхён, улыбаясь.  
\- Даже искусственных, - сокрушенно покачала головой Йесон. - Как бы то ни было, встретившись в реальной жизни, мы решили записать дуэт.  
\- И так как вместо бриллиантов у этой дамы рядом любовь к кантри, поэтому и петь мы будем кантри.  
\- Это дуэт Джейсона Олдина и Келли Кларксон "Может, останешься".  
\- Как практически поп-исполнитель, я пытался отнять себе партию Келли, - сказал Кюхён. Йесон ткнула его локтем в бок.  
\- Так и закончился наш спор ранее, - прокашлял Кюхён.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась Йесон и поднялась навстречу Донхэ. - Что будешь сегодня? Латте с вишневым сиропом?  
\- Привет, - сказала Донхэ, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Где Майк? - спросила Йесон, и сама себя пнула под столом: зачем самой поднимать неприятную тему? Она попыталась свести все на шутку: - Я ждала чаевых от него и сегодня.  
Донхэ внезапно покрылась пятнами:  
\- Я оставлю тебе чаевые!  
Она шмякнула пять долларов на стойку и пулей вылетела из кафе.  
Йесон осталась недоуменно смотреть ей вслед с готовым латте в руках. Кажется, пока она гадала, переживет ли их дружба с Донхэ, если Йесон признается в своих чувствах, их дружба нашла на какой-то другой камень.

В итоге Йесон пошла на выпускной, потому что Кюхён позвал ее выступить вместе с ними снова, и со сцены она увидела, как невероятно красивая Донхэ вошла в зал под руку с Кибомом. Йесон пела о том, что надо следовать своему сердцу словно компасу, и думала о том, что было бы совсем неплохо делать так самой.  
Она вытащила Донхэ на улицу прямо с танцпола, едва спрыгнув со сцены, все еще с гитарой в руках. Они уселись на ступеньках школы, подметая подолами своих красивых платьев пыль, и Йесон подумала с особенной ясностью, что ей ничего не надо от Донхэ, кроме того, чтобы та была счастлива. И она не спросила про Майка, не знала, что сказать.  
Йесон выбрала кантри, потому что кантри песня это история, и Йесон всегда хотела рассказывать истории. Конечно, она в основном хотела рассказать миру про себя, рассказать Донхэ, что она чувствовала к ней, рассказать родителям, чего она хотела от жизни, но в тот момент Йесон рассказала Донхэ историю о Донхэ.

_И я надеюсь, что любовь приведет тебя ко мне,_  
Когда найдешь ты все, о чем мечтала.  
Ох, но даже если нет,  
Оставайся все такой же красивой. 

Йесон прижала ладонь к струнам, чтобы остановить звук, и посмотрела наверх. На темном небе начали появляться первые звезды, Йесон улыбнулась и перевела глаза на Донхэ.  
\- Вау, - сказала Донхэ. - Это для меня?  
Йесон кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебя зовут не Кори, и это песня про любовь, но я написала ее про тебя, потому что я знаю, что у тебя все получится. И ты уедешь в свой колледж в Нью-Йорке, и там у тебя тоже все получится.  
\- А ты уедешь в Нашвилл, - сказала Донхэ. - И через пару лет я распродам твои вещи на ебее и сколочу состояние.  
\- Лучше подожди подольше, пока я не спою на одной сцене с Тимом МакГроу. Тогда все твои лоты разлетятся как горячие пирожки.  
\- Йесон, никто в ЛА не знает Тима МакГроу.  
Йесон ткнула Донхэ в ногу, и они засмеялись.

Йесон вышла на сцену и заставила себя дышать спокойно. Огромный зал аудитории, все четыре кресла наставников спинками к ней, и свет прямо в лицо.  
Йесон позволила себе попаниковать всего мгновение, пока не началась музыка.

_Попрощалась, отвернулась,_  
И тебя больше нет, нет, нет.  
Растворилась в заходящем солнце,  
Ускользнула 

\- Начнем с самого важного, - сказал Адам: - Я нажал кнопку первым.  
Все засмеялись.  
\- Дело в том, Йесон, - сказал Блейк, - что разница в те доли секунды между тем, как Адам и я нажали на кнопку, была потрачена мной на то, чтобы написать смс моей жене о том, что я нашел своего победителя для этого сезона. У тебя необыкновенный голос, и ты наверняка пишешь свои песни, потому что ты по-особенному спела песню Кэрри, я знаю, что у тебя огромный потенциал, и я хочу помочь тебе раскрыть его и победить.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнула Йесон.  
\- До того, как я повернулась, я совсем не думала, что ты будешь выглядеть так, - сказала Кристина.  
\- _Мы совсем как вы, только азиаты_ , - пропела Йесон.  
Блейк взорвался смехом: - Это песня моей жены!  
\- Но ты звучала на сто процентов кантри, - не дала перебить себя Кристина. - И я понимаю, что я нетипичный выбор наставника для певца кантри, но и ты нетипичный певец кантри. Ты такая молодая, и я могу помочь тебе найти себя в этом конкурсе и победить.  
\- Итак, кого ты выбираешь, Йесон? - спросил СиЛо.  
Йесон никогда в жизни не делала более простого выбора:  
\- Кантри это мое все, поэтому мне нужно выбрать Блейка.

Донхэ часто ходила на вечеринки в бар Хичоля с тех пор, как ее привел сюда один из бывших парней. Никогда до этого она не представляла, что однажды она могла бы встретить там Йесон, но Йесон пела на сцене какую-то офигенную кантри песню, и всем в баре понравилась эта песня, и всем в этом баре понравилась Йесон, и Донхэ в ответ понравились все в этом баре.  
Песня закончилась, и Йесон тут же начала следующую, о том, что она пришла веселиться, и Донхэ не могла оторвать глаз от своей лучшей подруги.  
Донхэ повернулась к Хичолю:  
\- Она потрясающая, правда?  
Вместо Хичоля к ней повернулась басистка из "Стрёмных Систёр":  
\- Бутылку воды! - попросила она у бармена и улыбнулась Донхэ: - Йесон просто потрясающая, да! Ты, наверное, Донхэ?  
\- Да, - сказала Донхэ, гадая, откуда она знает.  
\- Тебе просто повезло с девушкой, - сказала басистка, открывая бутылку воды и выпивая половину залпом.  
\- Девушкой? - не поняла Донхэ.  
\- Ну да, когда Йесон спела нам свою песню для тебя, сразу было понятно, насколько сильно она тебя любит. Вся эта ерунда с мужскими местоимениями совершенно не мешает понять, что песня про девушку. Да и Донхэ не очень мужское имя, Генри посоветовал ей заменить его на Кори, представляешь? - выдала девушка и засмеялась, чуть не подавившись водой. - Ох, черт, песня заканчивается, мне пора!  
И она убежала на сцену, где Йесон смеялась и танцевала с Кюхёном. 

Донхэ не спала всю ночь, пытаясь понять, что это за нелепая шутка, поэтому утром, когда Йесон заявила, что хочет признаться в чем-то важном, Донхэ чуть в окно не выпрыгнула от испуга.  
\- О Господи, сейчас?! - воскликнула она, пытаясь сигналами передать Йесон, что она не готова еще не то что принять ее чувства, а просто осознать их.  
Поэтому, хотя Донхэ и неловко в этом признаваться, но ее радость от новости про "Голос" была лишь наполовину из-за того, что она рада за подругу. Но это была большая половина!

Самое сложное для Донхэ это то, что она никогда не думала о Йесон так. В принципе не рассматривала такого варианта. Но Йесон спела ей песню, и басистка была права, и это было очевидно, что Йесон любит ее.  
Йесон закончила петь и начала говорить о том, что ждет их в будущем.  
Что ждет их в будущем, подумала Донхэ, что их ждет в городах, которые они выбрали для себя? И это все начнется (закончится) так скоро, и у них нет времени, совсем нет времени, чтобы разобраться со всем этим. И, внезапно подумала Донхэ, интересно, как это - целовать Йесон.  
Она сама испугалась своей мысли на секунду, но это же Йесон, это же Йесон, и к черту это все.  
Сидя на школьных ступеньках, Донхэ потянулась и просто поцеловала Йесон.

Свет светил Йесон прямо в глаза, и лица зрителей сливались в одно пятно. Йесон пела, а внутри пело ее сердце.

_Я еще увижу тебя,  
Это не конец._

**Author's Note:**

> Песни в порядке упоминания:  
> http://youtu.be/eVdTIEpEMX4 - будильник Йесон  
> http://youtu.be/VfIuJpdTDCU - мотивирующая песня про кладбище  
> http://youtu.be/eHQG6-DojVw - песня про велосипеды в Китае  
> http://youtu.be/yQAMgGgDQSc - кантри!кавер леди гаги  
> http://youtu.be/uwNIMM4qnrI - биг энд рич с гретчен вилсон "поддельный паспорт"  
> http://youtu.be/UgkJbmYCEyE - гретчен вилсон "я пришла на вечеринку"  
> http://youtu.be/-84PQ2nf254 - кеша, "ботинки и парни"  
> http://youtu.be/0c4ti6TKzt0 - Джейсон Олдин и Келли Кларксон "Может, останешься"  
> http://youtu.be/30PDGF1_jNo - песня с выпускного про то, что надо следовать своему сердцу  
> http://youtu.be/pdD_w9vfUQk - песня Йесон для Донхэ  
> http://youtu.be/vTnWFT3DvVA - песня, которую Йесон поет на прослушивании  
> http://youtu.be/8Pp66FNd54M - "мы как вы, только азиаты"


End file.
